


Eaten Sweets

by aslanthewriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslanthewriter/pseuds/aslanthewriter
Summary: A story in which Bokuto accidentally eats the sweets that Akaashi buys because of late night cravings
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Eaten Sweets

Akaashi had never been one to be too keen on sweets, but once in a while he would buy them if he had a craving. Coming home from a long day of classes, he entered his college dorm in which he shared with Bokuto. Entering the house he called out to the other.

“Bokuto-san im home”

After a few moments of silence Akaashi heard the all too familiar voice respond back to him.

“AKAASHIII” He said coming around the corner of the hallway that led to the rest of the small dorm.

Before Bokuto could get another word out he immediately noticed the box of sweets.

“Oh? I never knew you liked sweets, I rarely see you eat them” He points out.

Akaashi made a small o shape with his mouth and quietly gasped as he remembered the box of sweets sticking out of his bag that he forgot.

“Ah, yeah I barely eat them but I guess I got a craving today, I’ll put them in the cabinet”

Akaashi walks in the house whilst finishing his sentence setting down his bags. Bokuto moved out the way to let him in and shortly followed after him to the kitchen. He rest his chin on his hand and leaned on the counter watching him put away things.

“Is there something you need, Bo?” Akaashi asked slightly turning his head.

“Mm no, just want to admire you” He responded smiling as he saw a faint pink blush appear on the others face.

“Well what about your assignments, are you doing good in math? What about dinner, what do you want?” Akaashi pouts while rambling on to change the subject.

“Yes my assignments are fine, Im doing good in math thanks to your tutoring, and I think I want Yakinku today” Bokuto says responding to all the question Akaashi threw at him.

“Good to hear about your work, but thats the 3rd time this week you ask for Yakinku are you sure you want it again?”

“Yes, I swear ill have something different tomorrow”

“Fine, I’ll order it”

Akaashi reaches for his bag that sat upon the island tabletop and search until he found his cellphone in which he opened to make the call to the nearby restaurant. After ordering he joined Bokuto, who became quickly uninterested in Akaashi ordering, to sit on the couch.

“So who’s winning” Akaashi asks sitting beside Bokuto, knowing that in the evening he often watches volleyball matches.

“Okayama, although this opponent is pretty good, they aren’t giving up either, reminds me of our high school days, of karasuno specifically, they never gave up’’ Bokuto responds slightly reminiscing.

“We haven talked to them in a while, maybe sometime we could have a dinner with everyone, I can always ask kenma for their numbers” Akaashi says considering the idea

“Really? You’d do that?” Bokuto says starting to get excited

Akaashi slightly smiles laughing at Bokuto’s childish ways, “Of course”

“ALL RIGHT!” Bokuto exclaims flashing a bright smile.

At that exact moment the door rang before Akaashi could speak again.

“I’ll get it” He says walking towards the door knowing its their order being dropped off.

Coming back into the living room with the food Akaashi finds that bout already grabbed the plates as it looks like he’s been ready to eat for a while. He sits back down and unveils the food, they then eat in somewhat silence occasionally saying a word or two while continuing to watch the volleyball match. Afterwards they get up to go get ready for bed.

~

Around 12 am Bokuto quietly gets up from his bedside careful not to wake his sleeping companion and heads for the kitchen as he felt slightly hungry out of no where. Rubbing his eyes he goes through the cabinets to find something to snack on. He reaches for a box of sweets and starts to eat them not realizing they were the ones that Akaashi bought earlier that evening. Eventually the whole box of candies were eaten and he threw the empty box in the trash. Getting significantly more tired after eating the sweets Bokuto, with hunched shoulders, returned back to the shared bedroom between the two a slowly drifted off to sleep again.

The next morning went smoothly although it did take sometime for Bokuto to get up and Akaashi had to physically drag him out off the sheets. They said their goodbyes at the door as they major in separate departments. But when it came to lunch time they always met back up at the dorm to eat together.

“Im not really hungry cause I had a big breakfast so I might just have those sweets I bought yesterday” Akaashi says reaching for the cabinet door.

Bokuto nods but then suddenly has flashbacks to the night before remembering how he ate them all. With wide eyes he runs over to stop Akashi from going into the cabinet.

“Umm maybe you should eat something else, sweets for lunch doesnt really sound healthy” Bokuto says trying to convince him

“Ah but at least a few won’t hurt, its not like im eating the whole box” Akaashi lightly laughs

“WELL- I mean well I can cook for you, you know I haven’t done that in a long time and-“ Bokuto starts but is interrupted by a pair of hands on his shoulder and Akaashi speaking once again.

“Bokuto-san, its fine, you can cook for me later okay? Now just let me open the cabinet already”

_Well im screwed_. Bokuto thought as Akaashi swung open the cabinet door.

“Oh. They aren’t here, I just bought them yesterday I wonder where…” Akaashi says but then suddenly goes quiet as his attention is turned towards the trash can finding to his discovery the empty box that used to contain the sweets.

“Bo.. I was gonna eat those” Akaashi slightly wines

“Gomenasai! It was really late and I woke up hungry craving a snack so I wasn’t even paying attention” Bokuto says lowering his head.

Akaashi stepped over to the latter and cupped his face in his hands rasing it up.

“Its okay, I wasn’t that hungry anyways, we can just go and get something to eat” He says

“Really?” Bokuto says although his face is being squished by Akaashi’s hands.

“Yes yes, now hurry up or else the last one there has to pay~” Akaashi says while letting go of Bokuto’s face and turning around to put his shoes on.

“Oh ho ho, well I hope you’re bringing your wallet because I won’t lose” Bokuto says with a smirk as he follows up behind Akashi and races him out the door down to the college cafeteria.

**Author's Note:**

> its been like a week..? i guess you can say since ive written something but I decided to try this otp prompt generator and this is the plot I got, n e ways thanks for reading *dice rolls away*


End file.
